vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-06-28
June 28th Cor By Night(edited) The Scene begins at the misty forest where the Renegades are gathering where Satchi seems to take lead of the meeting. The main concern is trying to explain about the situation with Folkona to Scifri. The team notices a child form of Folkona roaming around them as Satchi continues to explain the other agenda of the team..... Medusa. Hipp also is by Satchi's side. Satchi explains of a possible way to removing infused demons from any individual, which Medusa seems to be capable of. Kirby has been proof of Medusa's Powers. He no longer as the Blue devil within him. The team begins planning out their next steps as their tasks seem to grow more and more difficult. At the very beginning, their intentions of meeting zentreya is growing more and more urgent. As they continue their conversations, Cor pets and distracts the child Folkona, while Nanoade does not seem to enjoy the child folkona's presence. Cor later defends both Ashunera and Folkona as Satchi ponders their actions. Satchi could not figure out why they had wasted their time and effort going to Lulu earlier. Cor tries to comfort Ashunera as they need to focus on getting back Folkona Cor later volunteer to talk with Scifri what had happened. As Scifri meets with Cor, she explains what had happened. Scifri, in shock, has been already warned them about they shouldn't have been in contact with Lulu. Oblivious follows through by explaining their plans to save Folkona in the Mad God Realm. As Scifri continues to hear their plans, he grows more and more frustrated, he begins to blame the members of their team when they had first approached Lulu Cor, tries to convince Scifri not to punish nor yell at Ashunera as she is already suffering from her actions. After the conversation Scifri goes to talk to Ashunera to ensure their next steps. The rest of the team meets with Scifri later and continues discussing their plan to save Folkona. Once finishing their meeting , Cor heads to the club. Cor Vous mingles with club members . After a long while at the club, Cor goes to the Safe Haven and notices Chipz talking to someone dressed in white. She meets with Chipz and Amika as they stop talking and chat with Cor. Cor then hints whether they are together after Chipz mentions that they have known each other for a while. The group walks away while Chipz and Amika continues to chat . Cor later spies on them again as he notices them hugging. Cor tells them she's glad they made up and asks if Amika is her ex. As they tease the two, while leaving them speechless, Cor does a catpaw pose which triggers something unusual on Chipz as he walks away. Amika chases after him as Cor tries to sneak to listen to more of their conversation. She notices Chipz crying as he finishes his talk to Amika and teleports away. Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts